Green Delusion
by N.Dainty
Summary: La luz y la sombra personales de Shutoku no son, ni de lejos, un dúo ortodoxo. Porque tirarse a tu compañero de equipo con los ojos (y lo que no son los ojos) mientras el otro lo permite aún sabiéndolo no tiene absolutamente nada de ortodoxo (ni de hetero). Takao observa. Midorima se deja. Miyaji grita pero nadie le hace ni puto caso. Jodidos homosexuales. Midorima/Takao. Yaoi.
1. Razones

**Advertencias****: **Palabras malsonantes (chicos muy malhablados), temas adultos y sexuales.

* * *

Había a llegado un punto en el cual ya no tenía excusa alguna en caso de que alguien le preguntase por sus evidentemente extrañas y bizarras acciones, y era perfecta y dolorosamente consciente de ello (y en aquellos momentos le daban ganas de reírse en alto de si mismo y su creciente estupidez; pero hacerlo no era realmente buena idea teniendo en cuenta que la lista de cosas dudosas sobre su persona estaba ya a rebosar). Si bien nadie había llegado (al parecer) a percatarse de ellas, era muy probable e inminente que alguien llegase a hacerlo más temprano que tarde, y no tener explicación alguna hace que la ansiedad creciese cada día un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente, y que le quitase el sueño por las noches. Aunque, se atrevía a admitir una de cada cien veces, sólo para si mismo, el miedo no era ni de lejos la principal razón por la que llevaba ya un par de semanas encontrando el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada.

_"¿Volverá? ¿Volverá hoy a visitarme en sueños? ¿Seré capaz de volver a probar el falso pero dulce néctar una vez más?"_

No podía dejar de pensarlo, una y otra vez, en cuanto las luces estuviesen apagadas y pudiese dejar su alegre actitud y sonrisas a un lado - porque la oscuridad no iba a juzgarlo por la poco ortodoxa y altamente lasciva expresión que no logra borrarse de la cara mientras anticipaba, una noche más, la visita de aquel estúpidamente atractivo ser en sus sueños.

La excitación por el mero hecho de pensar que era mucho más que probable que fuese capaz de volver a verlo le impedía conciliar el sueño y, cuando sentía el familiar calor en el bajo vientre, acunándolo una vez más, apenas dudaba dos segundos (los suficientes para ponerse cómodo) en enterrar la mano en su propia entrepierna, sin molestarse en bajarse los pantalones de pijama o la inexistente ropa interior, mientras ahoga sus gruñidos, gemidos y agitada respiración en su almohada, mordiéndola si es necesario; porque lo último que quería era que su hermana pequeña le escuchase gimiendo el nombre de otra persona (de otro hombre), mientras embestía sin piedad contra las sabanas de su cama y movía cada vez mas rápido la mano, imaginando que no es la suya, sino una mas grande, mas hábil, mejor cuidada.

Y no se sentía mal por ello siquiera. Su imaginación es suya únicamente y no hace daño a nadie; no tiene sentido que se sienta culpable por mancillar la amistad con su compañero de equipo de esa manera, porque ni siquiera son amigos en primer lugar.

Si bien la oscuridad de su cuarto y las ahora mancilladas sabanas no tienen ojos ni dedos acusadores, sus compañeros de clase y seniors del equipo del baloncesto si que los tienen.

Y bocas.

También tienen de eso.

Bocas muy grandes y ruidosas, amenazantes incluso, nada que ver con la todavía mas ruidosa boca y perfectos y ¿suaves? (en sus sueños lo son, y se sienten genial alrededor de su polla acompañado de, oh, esa viperina y húmeda lengua) labios de su amante nocturno.

Sabía (por supuesto que sabía) que esas bocas ruidosas, ojos agudos y dedos acusadores existían y que, tarde o temprano, serían usados para acusarlo de sus extrañas acciones. Sabía y temía; pero debía admitir que aquello le pillo totalmente por sorpresa.

–Takao, ¿se puede saber qué cojones miras? – fue lo que soltó Miyaji, solo con unos bóxer de leopardo puestos, un día en los vestuarios delante de todos los jugadores titulares del equipo presentes, que estaban desvistiéndose después del entrenamiento extra al que debían someterse por tener el privilegio de jugar en los partidos regularmente.

Y es que si algo no tiene su no tan querido senpai son paciencia, vergüenza y pelos en la lengua.

– ¿Uh? – fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió automáticamente en aquel momento, dejando entrever su sincera desorientación con el asunto.

Porque, sinceramente, lo único que había hecho era quitarse la camiseta y poco más; no tenía ni puta idea de qué narices hablaba Miyaji que, por cierto, había logrado captar la atención del capitán Ootsubo y Kimura a pesar de que estaban a punto de desaparecer en las duchas con la toalla en la mano. E incluso la de Midorima, que estaba desatándose los cordones de las zapatillas, sin camiseta y sin dignarse a mirar a su interlocutor, pero claramente interesado en lo que ocurría. Aunque por supuesto que era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Miyaji suspiró como si estuviese harto de la estupidez de la vida misma.

–Ya me has oído, Bakao. Llevamos cinco minutos metidos aquí y no le has quitado la mirada a Midorima de encima ni un puto segundo.

Y no es que el rubio tuviese malas intenciones, pero andarse con rodeos no era su royo. Si algo lo inquietaba o intrigaba, inquirir en el momento mismo le parecía lo mejor.

"Claro que un poquitín de tacto no le vendría mal al chaval" fue lo que pensaba el capitán, que miraba al resto del equipo de manera algo inquieta. Su intuición de capitán era más que decente, y tampoco había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo más probable fuese que todo aquello acabase de muy malas maneras y palabras, sobre todo por parte de Midorima. Por eso mismo se sujetó la toalla con más firmeza sobre las caderas, dispuesto a intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario.

– ¿Uuh? – repitió Takao, alargando un poco mas las úes esta vez mientras levantaba las cejas.

Pillado con las manos en la masa, con su objetivo en el punto de mira, mirando como su compañero se desnudaba, tirándoselo mentalmente. "Y lo gracioso de todo este asunto" , se reía mentalmente Takao "es que ni siquiera yo mismo me he percatado de que me estaba comiendo al as de nuestro equipo con los ojos, cuando al parecer era la cosa más evidente del mundo para Miyaji-senpai."

Bieeeeen, una gran ovación para Takao Kazunari, que se la casca por las noches pensando en la persona menos honesta consigo misma que conoce. Gracias a Asa Oha que no se ganaba la vida como ninja, porque sin la ayuda de sus padres estaría cascándosela por las noches pensando en el as de su equipo, sí; pero encima de unos cartones en la estación de trenes mas cercana a su instituto, bien abrigadito con periódicos de hace más de una semana.

Miyaji abrió la boca, dispuesto a seguir inquiriendo no de la manera más amable del mundo, con las manos en las caderas y cara de querer meterle a alguien una piña por donde les quepa, pero la monótona voz de Midorima Shintarou hizo que todo el vestuario cerrase la boca y levantase las cejas en sorpresa.

– Miyaji-senpai, con el debido respeto, dudo mucho que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

Midorima terminó de desatarse los cordones con parsimonia y se quitó las zapatillas, sin perder de vista al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, el cual parecía sorprendido al principio (Takao en aquellos instantes luchaba por salir de su estupor, sin demasiado éxito), pero su expresión cambió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo de sorprendida a altamente ofendida.

"Hora de evitar la tercera guerra mundial" fue lo que pensó Ootsubo mientras agarraba el hombro izquierdo de Miyaji y lo forzaba cuidadosamente a que se girase, indicándole con un sacudido de cabeza y expresión exasperaba que por favor, POR FAVOR, lo dejase estar por una vez. Y es que el pobre capitán lo ultimo que quería era meterse en las vete a saber qué extrañas cosas se traían entre manos el extraño dúo.

Por unos segundos Miyaji parecía dispuesto a montar allí la guerra civil (que no mundial) a pesar de las silenciosas suplicas de su capitán, pero al final lo único que hizo fue chasquear la lengua, quitarse la horrenda ropa interior de un tirón y dirigirse a las duchas dando fuertes pisotones mientras murmuraba sobre el poco respeto que se le mostraba como senpai, alegando que no tenía malas intenciones y explicando bastante explícitamente que les haría al cuerpo de sus irrespetuosos kohais como consiguiese una piña; una bien grande.

Kimura rió por lo bajo, siguiendo el camino que había dejado a medias para ir a las duchas seguido por Ootsubo; que suspiraba mientras fantaseaba con toda la calma que tendría una vez terminase los exámenes de entrada a la universidad y dejase de ser el capitán de aquella pandilla niños de preescolar con metralleta y completamente de locos.

Y allí se encontró Takao, de pie en el mismo sitio, como si hubiese echado raíces a pesar de las frías baldosas debajo de sus zapatillas blancas de deporte; con la mirada todavía fija en el lugar en el que unos segundos estaba el (para que mentir) bien proporcionado trasero de Miyaji. Con la mente casi completamente en blanco, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir en aquellos instantes.

– Takao.

Midorima lo llamó, bajito, pero en los oídos del propio Takao el sonido resonó algunos segundos. Ni siquiera se atrevió a girarse.

– Ta-ka-o.

Midorima volvió a llamarlo, más alto, más despacio, más (¿seductor?) amenazante.

"Suficiente por hoy, Kazunari. Sé un hombre, gírate, mira a ese gigante a la cara y ríete. Ya nos auto-compadeceremos mientras nos masturbamos esta noche. Ahora, no."

Así que Takao se giró, sonrisa estúpida bailándole en los labios.

– Shin-cha~an, ¿qué...?

"Qué narices haces totalmente desnudo, sin gafas siquiera, sin dignarte a taparte de cintura para abajo por lo menos (pero con los dedos de la mano izquierda vendados, já), y llamándome de esa forma?"

Y en aquel instante el cerebro de Takao sufrió un cortocircuito severo y dejó lo que fuera que iba a decir en el aire. Aire que, por cierto, ya no notaba entrar ni salir de su cuerpo. Por no hablar de la anormal temperatura de su cara, que seguro que oscilaba entre el rojo de un tomate y el de un semáforo.

Midorima abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró, como si se lo hubiese pensador mejor, y observó a Takao un par de segundos antes de hablar, expresión inescrutable y serena.

– En lugar de quedarte ahí como un pasmarote deberías darte una ducha. Apestas como un cerdo, por no hablar de que tienes la pinta de uno también.

Y tal cual, se puso la toalla en la cintura y se metió en las duchas él también.

No pudo evitarlo. Takao comenzó a reírse como un maníaco en mitad del vestuario, mientras Miyaji le gritaba que se duchase de una puta vez y no se olvidase de tomar su jodida medicación, que luego le daban brotes raros como aquellos.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¿Lo sigo? ¿No lo sigo? ¿Os gusta? ¿No os gusta? ¿Críticas constructivas por favor? ¿Un churro? ¿Dos churros?

P.D: Amo a Miyaji con locura. Maldito bastardo sexy y ruidoso.


	2. Por las que lo ama

**Notas de la autora:** Los acontecimientos desde la mente de Midorima son los mismos pero... Más bizarros de alguna forma.

* * *

Se sentía observado. Hacía ya un par de semanas que se había percatado de los ojos de halcón que lo seguían casi a todas partes. Y no es que antes no lo hiciesen porque, siendo justos y objetivos, una vez en la cancha, no debes quitarle ojo al resto de jugadores, mucho menos a tu compañero de jugadas; cosa en la cual (no tenía problema admitirlo) Takao sobresalía de manera considerable gracias a la habilidad de sus ojos.

Pero aquello había dejado a limitarse sólo a la cancha. A Midorima le era prácticamente imposible ignorar cómo la mirada de Takao se fijaba en sus manos cuando escribía en clase (teniendo en cuenta que Takao se sentaba delante suyo y tenía que girarse de manera significativa para hacerlo, era imposible no darse cuenta), cómo cuando hablaban sus ojos se quedaban sobre los suyos unos segundos más de los necesarios últimamente, la forma en la que sus ojos sonreían junto a su boca en aquellos extraños pero cada vez más frecuentes momentos en los que Midorima lo trataba algo mejor de lo habitual, algo menos bruscamente. De alguna manera se había acostumbrado a la mirada y presencia del otro casi por completo, apenas molestándose ya en preguntar por qué ni quejarse de ello.

Los momentos en los que Takao le observaba mientras se ponía los zapatos de calle después de terminar las clases, la manera en la que lo miraba cuando le ofrecía la mano para levantarse a pesar de ser completamente innecesario, y la forma en que sus ojos sonreían un poco mas cuando Midorima agarraba su mano sin rechistar porque, oye, un poco de ayuda extra nunca venía mal cuando uno estaba cansado después del entrenamiento y necesitaba levantarse de algún sitio. Y de todas formas, Takao acabaría insistiendo y siendo un pelma... Probablemente, ya que jamás había pasado.

Aquellos pequeños gestos no siempre habían estado allí; a pesar de que Takao había sido desde el primer día que se conocieron una de esas personas que se toman confianzas demasiado rápido, toquetean y se acercan demasiado y son innecesariamente molestas constantemente. Un pelmazo total, nanodayo. Y aún así...

¿Takao había dejado de ser un pelmazo?

Midorima casi se vio a si mismo sonriendo de medio lado ante la estupidez, así que se pasó rápidamente la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, no le hacía falta girarse para darse cuenta de que, una vez más, los ojos de halcón lo observaban con determinación desde unos poquitos metros a su derecha, con la camiseta ya quitada y colgando de sus antebrazos precariamente.

Cuando poco después Miyaji senpai dejó caer la apocalíptica pregunta, Midorima se puso rígido involuntariamente. Así que no era su imaginación; Takao realmente lo estaba observando. Confirmarlo estaba bien, pero que Miyaji metiese las narices donde no le llamaban le molestó bastante.

Takao parecía descolocado ante la pregunta y no contestó nada coherente, a lo que Midorima suspiró mentalmente con algo de alivio. Por alguna razón no quería escuchar la respuesta.

**No quería.**

¿Y por qué no? No lo sabía realmente pero, sinceramente, no quería escucharlo. Al menos no entonces. No en aquel lugar. No en presencia de todos sus seniors del equipo. No cuando estaba prácticamente desnudo. No cuando Takao ni siquiera lo estaba mirando en aquellos instantes.

Y sobre todo no cuando no era él mismo quien había encontrado el valor para formular la pregunta.

Su mente se movió rápidamente y pensó en la predicción de Oha Asa de aquella mañana. La predicción no había sido mala, pero tampoco especialmente buena. Recordó vagamente el consejo recibido aquella mañana (a parte de utilizar un pañuelo de tela floreado como "Lucky Item"): "¡El día de hoy no será ni bueno ni malo para los Canceres! Vuestro Lucky Item de hoy es un pañuelo de tela floreado. Y, recordad, en caso de encontrarse con alguna dificultad el día de hoy, ¡lo mejor es esforzarse para que todo salga a pedir de boca!"

Pfff, como si Midorima no hiciese todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que todo fuese bien en su día a día. Pero, aún así, la especial mención por parte de Oha Asa fue lo que hizo que abriese la boca cuando Miyaji senpai volvió a formular la pregunta, de manera algo más brusca, cosa que le molestó todavía más. Así que "se esforzó para que todo salga a pedir de boca". Aunque muy a pedir de boca no salió, pero funcionó y su senior cerró su ruidosa bocota.

Por la cara que estaba poniendo Miyaji, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que las palabras de Midorima le habían sentado, no mal, sino fatal. Y aún así se estaba quedando corto.

Miró a Takao de soslayo. Casi medio-sonríe. Casi. De nuevo. Al pobre parecía que le habían salido raíces, miraba a los pies de Miyaji con cara de... ¿circunstancia? Como si realmente no se estuviese enterando de qué narices pasaba a su alrededor, como si todo el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco, Midorima entre ellos. Tsk, ni que fuese él el que se tiraba el 90% del tiempo que pasaban juntos observándolo. Aunque, claro, lógicamente hablando, si sabía que el otro lo observaba tanto era porque él mismo estaba... No.

Capitán Ootsubo fue el único que logró ponerle algo de coherencia a todo el asunto, e hizo que Miyaji se fuese a la ducha sin mediar ni media palabra más. Admirable, debía de admitir; por algo era el capitán del equipo al fin y al cabo.

Todos los seniors se fueron a las duchas, unos más enfadados y con menos ganas que otros, pero se fueron.

Midorima se quedó sólo en los vestuarios con Takao, que seguía ahí, quieto como una estatua al que se le había comido la lengua el gato. No que las estatuas hablasen en primer lugar, pero bueno; Midorima ya se entendía.

Suspiró, cosa a lo que el otro ni siquiera reaccionó.

"Argh, qué molesto, de verdad."

Terminó de desvestirse y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas cuidadosamente sobre la ropa que había utilizado para entrenar que, a pesar de estar sucia, había doblado cuidadosamente y puesto en el banco del vestuario.

Mientras tanto, Takao seguía ahí quieto como un pasmarote.

"Será gilipollas..."

– Takao.

Nada, ninguna reacción. Suspiró y probó de nuevo. ¡No tenían todo el maldito día!

– Ta-ka-o

Por fin el otro reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sonrisa idiota en la cara. Pero no duró mucho, ya que a parte de dejar lo que fuese que iba a decir colgando en el aire, la sonrisa se había disipado de su cara y sus ojos se abrieron bastante, mejillas coloradas.

Midorima iba a quejarse. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba al maldito idio-...?

Ah.

Desnudez, claro.

Repentinamente Midorima se sintió muy consciente de que no tenía nada puesto encima, a pesar de que no era la primera vez ni seguramente al última que se encontraba desnudo con sus compañeros de equipo allí, y de la extraña mirada que le estaba echando el otro.

– En lugar de quedarte ahí como un pasmarote deberías darte una ducha. Apestas como un cerdo, por no hablar de que tienes la pinta de uno también.

Bien jugado; Midorima se daría algún capricho como premio más tarde. Takao no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba (fuera lo que fuese) a pesar de que normalmente sí que lo hacía incluso antes que el propio Midorima (maldito sean Takao y sus extraños poderes telepáticos o lo que fuesen), por lo que aprovechó para coger la toalla e ir a la ducha.

No estaba huyendo, ojo; pero parecía que a Takao le iba a dar algo... ¿Quizás sí que debería hablar con él sobre el asunto? De las miradas y eso. Quizás lo hacía porque le preocupaba algo, y no sabía si decirlo o no. ¿Problemas en casa? No es que estuviese preocupado en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero si aquello afectaba a su trabajo en equipo en la cancha...

Y entonces, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha y se no-preocupaba mentalmente, escuchó la desquiciada risa de Takao y como Miyaji gruñía un par de duchas más allá de la suya, mientras Kimura intentaba aguantarse la risa y Ootsubo suspiraba.

A la mierda, el gilipollas de Takao era tan idiota como siempre, y al parecer no necesitaba ayuda alguna. Quizás ayuda para sus problemas mentales, pero como Midorima no era médico (todavía), que se jodiese. Ya le importaba bien poco.

Maldito Takao...

Poco después Takao entró a la ducha silbando, feliz de la vida.

Miyaji estaba terminando de aclararse el jabón del pelo y no vio la estúpida expresión de Takao, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, que sonreía como un bufón sólo con el bote de jabón en la mano, pero sí que se le escuchó gruñir (de nuevo) claramente, a lo que Takao soltó una risa.

– Miyaji-senpai – cantó Takao con voz de idiota, alargando mucho las aes. Se situó en la ducha entre Midorima y Takao, a lo que Ootsubo y Kimura aprovecharon para retirase antes de que los utensilios de aseo personalmente comenzasen a volar por los aires – ¡No seas tan gruñón, hombre! ¡Así no vas a conseguir novia nunca! – Takao se rió de su propio chiste y encendió la ducha, metiéndose debajo del agua.

Midorima, inconscientemente (sí, claro), no pudo evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos como Takao cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando con gusto y echándose todo el pelo hacia atrás cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Las gotas recorrían su cuerpo sugerentemente, desde su perfecta curva de la nariz, por el cuello, por los hombros, por sus abdominales, su abdomen, su...

Midorima levantó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con los ojos de Miyaji, que lo miró algo estupefacto desde el lado izquierdo de Takao antes de pasar a mirar al de pelo negro, casi como si intentase averiguar qué narices tenía al de pelo verde tan sumamente interesado.

– Oye, Bakao.

Takao abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Midorima, haciendo como que no veía ni oía nada, levantó su pastilla de jabón. Miyaji levantó la mano.

Después de levantarse, todo cayó.

A Midorima se le cayó la pastilla de jabón de la estupefacción. Takao dejó caer un dolorido grito. Todo ello ocurrió porque Miyaji dejó caer la mano, dándole a Takao una nalgada con toda su fuerza, y después salió de la ducha como si nada.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, porque las dos personas presentes pudieron ver claramente en la sonrisa de Miyaji un cartelito negro colgado que decía, en letras ensangrentadas, "Jamás saldréis victoriosos en una batalla contra mí, noobs".

Antes de desaparecer de la vista del par, echó una última a Midorima, y el mensaje del cartel cambió a "Tú serás el próximo, Midorima".

Midorima no tenía muchas ganas de tener la mano abierta de Miyaji marcada en su trasero, la verdad.

* * *

**Más estúpidas notas:**

Con este episodio daría fin a lo que sería... ¿"un pequeño prólogo"? Próximo episodio más y mejor y la historia avanzará, lo prome~~to.

Un churrito para todos si me dejáis algún comentario, ¿um? C:

N.

P.D: Por si alguien dudaba, una nalgada es cuando alguien te da una palmada en el culo, con la mano abierta y eso ewe , y estando mojados y desnudos tiene que doler más, seguro.


	3. Su idiotez le alarga la vida

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Aquí le damos el pistoletazo de salida a este turbio no-romance para nada homo! Esto o acaba muy bien o acaba muy mal.

Kuroko no Basket no es mío, qué le voy a hacer.

* * *

A Takao le dolía el culo.

No el culo en sí, propiamente dicho; más bien la mejilla izquierda. Bueno, y tampoco era dolor. Bueno, sí. Pero, nah. No era dolor exactamente, algo así como picor a la vez. Eso que pica-duele.

¿No tenía eso un nombre?

– Shin-chan, – el aludido giró levemente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de andar hacia el carro con Takao siguiéndolo a un par de pasos – me pica-duele el culo.

No contestó nada, pero suspiró pesadamente. Takao dio una zancada para caminar a su altura.

– ¿Eso no tiene un nombre? Vamos, Shin-chan, tú eres listo.

Midorima lo miró de soslayo, intentando adivinar si le estaba tomando el pelo o no (seguramente sí), pero Takao tenía una expresión relativamente seria.

Relativamente.

Suspiró de nuevo, mentalmente cansado. Menudo día más raro. Tenía ganas de ir a casa, terminar rápidamente los deberes (que por suerte, no eran muchos), y hacer algo relajante. Oh, arreglarse las uñas sería una buena; no podía arriesgarse a... Uh. Un segundo, Takao, se estaba olvidando de que le estaban hablando.

Esperaba que Takao se quejase, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a mirarlo de soslayo, pero Takao parecía demasiado ocupado restregándose el trasero con la mano derecha por encima de la ropa, poniendo cara de dolor. Anda qué... Pedazo de idiota.

– Te escuece – dijo al fin, haciendo que Takao lo mirase.

– ¿Uh?

Midorima puso mala cara. Sus conversaciones se volvían más ridículas cada día, pero era algo tan normal que ni siquiera se molestó en soltar un borderío. Al fin y al cabo, de todos sus conocidos, Takao era el que menor mantenimiento requería y más contento estaba todo el tiempo.

– Tu "picor-dolor" – aclaró, dejando que la mala cara se fuese sin darse cuenta – A eso se le llama escozor.

A Takao le brillaron los ojos al pillarlo. O quizás era todo imaginación de Midorima, pero su compañero parecía contento de quitarse la duda de la mente.

A eso se refería exactamente con que Takao era de el que menor mantenimiento requería de entre todas sus interacciones sociales; su compañero pedía (incluso se quejaba a veces), pero no empujaba ni exigía nada.

– ¡Ah, esa era la maldita palabra! – Takao se rió con ganas – ¡Miyaji-senpai se pasa tres pueblos! ¡No tiene sentido del humor!

Llegaron a la altura del carro, que estaba aparcado detrás del gimnasio.

– Lo que pasa es que tus bromas son malísimas, nanodayo – Midorima se cambió la bolsa del colegio de hombro y alargó la mano, con el puño cerrado.

– ¡De eso nada! – Takao lo imitó y dieron tres golpecitos en el aire con el puño cerrado. A la tercera Takao extendió la mano y sacó papel. Midorima sacó tijeras. – ¡Lo que pasa es que tú tampoco tienes sentido del humor alguno!

– Hump – Midorima le quitó su bolsa al otro del hombro y se sentó en la parte trasera del carro después – Lo que pasa es que tu estupidez no tiene remedio alguno.

– ¡Pero qué malo eres, Shin-chan! – Takao fingió ofenderse y se sentó en la bicicleta, comenzando a pedalear despacio – Te quejas mucho y todo el rato. ¡Pero mírate! ¡Viajando por la ciudad en un carro! ¡Como si fueses un jodido marqués! Si no fuese porque jugamos a "piedra, papel o tijeras" para decidir quien pedalea, esto casi se podría considerar explotación. Al final va a resultar que sí que soy estúpido sin remedio...

Midorima sonrió levemente ante las palabras del otro, justo en el momento en el que el otro se giró, pillándolo de lleno. Parecía algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió también, enseñando todos los dientes antes de girarse de nuevo y tomar un buen ritmo de pedaleo, de rumbo a casa de Midorima.

– ¡Mi estupidez no tendrá remedio, pero está claro de que te alarga la vida, Shin-chan!

Midorima no respondió nada ni consiguió borrarse la pequeña sonrisa de la cara porque, de alguna extraña manera, no sintió que el otro se equivocase (que eso no significaba que tuviese razón, de todas formas), y parecía más que satisfecho con el pequeño (e involuntario) gesto por su parte.

Cosas como esa reforzaban la teoría de que Takao era, con creces, la persona más estúpidamente alegre y fácilmente complacida que conocía; cosa que aliviaba extrañamente a Midorima, porque se mirase por donde se mirase no era muy bueno en lo que concierne a las relaciones con otros seres humanos fuera de su familia. Pero Takao era, simplemente... Tan fácil de mantener contento.

Tanto que de vez en cuando Midorima se sorprendía a si mismo intentando hacerle feliz adrede.

Claro que jamás en la vida lo admitiría en alto. Jamás acabarían las burlas por parte de Takao si lo hiciese.

Maldito Takao. Qué molesto que era el pobre.

* * *

El viaje duraba apenas media hora, porque Midorima vivía bastante cerca del instituto. Takao parecía bastante animado. a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Miyaji-senpai minutos antes. Mientras pedaleaba había comenzado a cantar alguna estúpida cosa ininteligible, mientras movía un poco la cabeza de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de la música imaginaria dentro de su mente, al parecer.

Mientras tanto, Midorima tamborileaba los dedos al ritmo del canturreo ininteligible de Takao. Bien podría estar cantando sobre amor eterno o maldiciendo al mundo entero (sinceramente, no se entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía), pero de todas formas sonaba bastante bien. La voz de Takao sonaba siempre, de alguna manera, segura de si misma, y cierto era que no suena nada mal.

Si hubiese sido otra persona (dígase de Miyaji u Ootsubo por ejemplo, que tienen sorprendentemente poca tolerancia cuando se trata de los canturreo de Takao) en aquellos instante se habría quejado, pedido silencio o tosido para dar a entender que el canturreo no era bienvenido, ni mucho menos; pero no tenía un excusa para hacerlo porque, sencillamente, no le molestaba.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, concentrado en seguir el ritmo de la desconocida cancioncilla con los dedos que tenía vendados que no se había percatado de que el carro ya no se movía. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró de lleno con la del conductor, que oscilaba la mirada entre sus dedos y su cara con ojos curiosos, sin dejar de canturrear a pesar de todo.

Midorima cesó el movimiento de sus dedos y se ruborizó de manera exagerada, como si le hubiesen pillado bailando locamente mientras se quitaba la ropa en lugar de estar moviendo los dedos al ritmo de la cancioncilla de Takao. Aquello no debería ser remotamente vergonzoso, porque ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo cuestionable (como lo eran sus otras muchas excentricidades), pero por alguna razón se sintió como si lo fuera. Se empujó las gafas hacia arriba aunque ya estuviesen puestas en su lugar y acertó a hablar, pero más alto de lo necesario.

– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has dejado de pedalear?!

Y entonces Takao paró de canturrear, lo miró directamente a los ojos y su cara se contorsionó en un gesto extraño antes de echarse a reír ruidosamente, haciendo que Midorima se sintiese más avergonzado todavía. Y enfadado, eso también.

– Shin-chan... – intentó hablar coherentemente pero no lo consiguió, porque sus palabras se ahogaron entre sus risas.

Viéndose incapaz de hablar y al otro más mortificado y furioso a cada segundo que pasaba, Takao se bajó de la bicicleta e hizo un par de movimientos teatrales, para hincar después una rodilla en el suelo y extender las manos para señalar el letrero de la entrada al jardín de la casa en la que habían parado.

"Midorima"

Shin-chan entendió enseguida que, evidentemente, habían parado en frente de su casa. Takao se levantó justo a tiempo para no caerse de culo cuando el otro pasó a toda velocidad, con su bolsa del instituto siendo arrastrada tras él para meterse en casa dando un portazo muy indignado.

Todo el show hizo que el de pelo negro comenzase a reír de nuevo como un poseso hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a subirse a la bicicleta.

Pero entonces Shin-chan se asomó por la ventana y le gritó que se callase la puta boca de una vez y se fuere a casa.

A causa de ello Takao se tiró al menos otros diez minutos allí, riéndose como nunca hasta que Midorima salió de su casa, sartén en mano, dispuesto a partirle la cabeza en un sinfín de lugares distintos. Tuvo que salir huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, sin haber logrado parar de reír aun habiendo sido amenazado de muerte.

Shin-chan era demasiado tsundere gracioso para su propio bien. ¿Qué culpa tenía Takao de que se pusiese así?

Como mucho el 78% de la culpa. O quizás un pelín más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Comenzando desde el comienzo! Como tiene que ser. Me gustaría por favor, a ser posible, que me dijeseis qué pensais respecto al fic en sí. Vamos; quedará algo larguito según tengo planeado, y puede que el ritmo sea algo exasperante (¿Quién dijo que las relaciones eran fáciles y rápidas?) pero lo veo necesario. De todas formas lo bueno se hace esperar para así ser doblemente bueno 8D

Por otra parte, me gustaría por favor pedir vuestra colaboración en un asuntillo. Es bien sabido (si no lo sabías ahora lo sabréis), que ambos Midorima y Takao tienen cada uno una hermana pequeña. Sí. Peero no tienen nombre. En principio iba a inventármelos pero quizás algun tenéis una buena idea. Si así es sentiros libres de comentarlo en vuestra review (si os apetece escribirlas) y después montaré un pool de estos en mi perfil para que elijamos entre tod s los nombres :'D (Y si nadie colabora pues nada me los invento xD).

¡Muchas gracias por leerme y un besazo! *3*


	4. Es adorable aún cuando sangra

No fue hasta después de la cena, cuando Takao fue a buscar en su bolsa el reproductor de música portátil para poder tirarse en la cama medio desnudo mientras escucha sus grupos de punk-rock favoritos, cuando se dio cuenta de que esa no era su bolsa (a judgar por lo limpia y no-dañada que estaba) y de que Midorima debió haber cogido la suya por error en la huida desesperada por entrar a su casa.

Se rió levemente al recordar la cara que había puesto el otro cuando había sido pillado tamborileando los dedos. Takao ni siquiera iba a reírse (al principio) de él, sólo estaba algo placenteramente sorprendido de que aparentemente a Midorima no le desagradasen sus canturreos, sino todo lo contrario, al parecer.

Simplemente iba a preguntarle qué tipo de música escuchaba y si conocía la canción que estaba tarareando por casualidad. Al fin y al cabo, aunque pasaban la mayor parte de los días entre semana juntos en clase, en los entrenamientos y (extrañamente) a la hora de comer (por razones que desconocía había ocurrido una vez y el resto de días a partir de entonces a pesar de que ni siquiera eran amigos) Takao debía reconocer que no sabía nada del otro a parte de lo que ya sabía el resto de la gente a su alrededor (su extraña obsesión por los horóscopos y Oha Asa, su orgullo y altanería entre otros) y las cosas que había captado mientras lo observaba (sus manías más pequeñas, todas las veces que se arreglaba las uñas, el delicado modo en que vendaba y desvendaba sus largos y elegantes dedos, como empujaba sus gafas cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado, su bebida favorita...).

No era poco, y estaba algo sorprendido ahora que pensaba en ello. Pero a parte de eso, nada. Sabía que su signo era cáncer, pero no el día de su cumpleaños. Tampoco sabía si tenía hermanos o hermanas o a qué se dedicaban sus padres.

Teniendo en cuenta su actitud, era más que factible que fuese el hijo único mimado, pero al que exijan bastante. O quizás era el pequeño de la familia, muy mimado también, y que peleaba por ser mejor que su elegante y hermoso y perfecto hermano, que era super perfecto, de esos tan perfectos que daban nauseas y contra el que Midorima luchaba por quitarle el trono a pesar de que sus padres no le exigiese que sea tan perfecto porque su hermano ya era diabólicamente perfecto y...

Takao debía dejar de unirse en el salón a ver los dramas a los que su madre y hermana pequeña estaban enganchadas.

Miró de nuevo a la bolsa. ¿Qué debería hacer? Tenían deberes que hacer para el día siguiente. Takao no tenía intención alguna de ponerse a resolver todas las ecuaciones logarítmicas (no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo de todas formas), pero seguro que Midorima se estaba tirando de los pelos en aquellos instantes.

Bueeeno, había sido su culpa, así que se jodiese un ratito.

Y, hablando de conocer mejor a su compañero. Aquella era una buena oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó en la cama con la bolsa de Midorima en su regazo y abrió la cremallera para inspeccionar el interior, pidiendo perdón mentalmente por atentar contra la intimidad de otro ser humano (a pesar de que estaba un 75% seguro de que Midorima Shintarou era, para sorpresa de nadie, alguien de otra galaxia).

La ropa usada del entrenamiento, talla, sus libros y materiales del instituto, un pañuelo un poco (demasiado) femenino y lleno de flores...

Bah, qué aburrido. O al menos lo fue hasta que se encontró con el teléfono verde de Midorima en uno de los bolsillos exteriores.

Lo abrió rápidamente, dispuesto a curiosear, pero paró en seco al ver el salvapantallas verde.

¿Debería mirar?

Si hubiese sido de alguna otra persona quizás hubiese curioseado sin pensarlo. Pero aquel era el teléfono de Midorima... Si miraba y el otro se enteraba rodaría su cabeza.

Entonces se percató de que si él tenía el teléfono de Midorima, Midorima tendría el suyo, que también estaba guardado en su bolsa. Podría llamar a su propio teléfono y preguntarle qué hacer respecto al cambio de bolsas. ¿Querría sus libros de vuelta inmediatamente? Según el reloj del teléfono apenas eran las siete de la tarde y, a pesar de estar entrando en otoño, todavía no oscurecía demasiado temprano.

Decidido, Takao comenzó a teclear su número para llamar al otro, pero... ¿No sería demasiado aburrido hacerlo?

Una super-genial idea se formó entonces en la altamente rápida y buena analizante (esto de tener un vocabulario extenso no era lo suyo) mente/cerebro/ músculo pensandor (sólo a veces) de Takao.

Claro que no funcionaría si Midorima no hacía caso alguno al pitido de su móvil... Pero por probar no perdía nada.

¡Listo para la diversión! A teclear.

"_K llebas puesto guapo?"_

¡Enviado!

Takao cerró el teléfono y se tiró en la cama boca arriba, riéndose sólo. No tenía el número de Midorima en su teléfono; por lo que seguramente se llevaría un pequeño susto hasta darse cuenta de que había sido enviado desde su propio móvil. Juasjuas. La pena era no poder ver la cara de Midorima en aquel momento.

Segundos después el teléfono de Midorima pitó y vibró, con la pantalla iluminada.

¡Qué rapidez al contestar!

"**No la horrible ropa que tú vistes, desde luego."**

Takao se giró, poniéndose boca abajo, riéndose solo con la respuesta de Midorima. Aún cuando estaba siguiéndole el juego sonaba totalmente molesto con el mundo. Sonaba muy Midorima.

"_Komo t pasas conmigo, Shin-chan! Mi ropa esta a la moda y la tuya... Parece sacada de un rastrillo lleno de ropa de personas ya muertas"_

Menos mal que el otro no podía verle reírse como un loco, sólo en su cuarto, ni alcanzarlo para darle una buena paliza.

"**¡Mi ropa tiene clase, Bakao! No sé ni por qué me molesto. A judgar por tu horrible ortografía dudo siquiera que puedas comprender mis palabras por completo."**

"_Stamos ablando x mensajes shinchan! No tiens xq scribir todas las letras se entiende igual."_

"**No tengo intención de seguir enviando mensaje alguno a menos que COMO MÍNIMO escribas todas las letras"**

Takao volvió a sonreír y reírse en alto, casi podía oír a Midorima cagarse en todos sus muertos.

"_Bueno bueno vaaaaaaaaale! No te pongas asi hombre controla las mayuuuuuuuuuuusculaaas! Mira contento? Mira cuantas letras"_

"**Muere, Bakao."**

"_Pfffffffffffffff, jajajajaja fue bonito mientrs duro."_

Teniendo en cuenta que normalmente, hasta donde Takao tenía constancia, la única persona que le enviaba mensajes era Kise y siempre le mandaba a morir a la primera contestación... ¡No estaba nada mal! Takao apuntó mentalmente su record en tres mensajes consecutivos sin que le enviase a morir.

¡Nada mal!

Takao rodó un poco en su cama de un repentino buen humor, haciendo que todas las sábanas se saliesen de su sitio y se arrugasen, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

"**Baja a la calle inmediatamente"**

¿Eh? ¿Bajar? ¿Para qué?

¡¿En serio?!

Vale, calma. Seguro que no había corrido todo el camino desde su casa sólo para matarlo por el comentario de la ropa. Pero Midorima no sabía dónde vivía...

…

¿No?

Decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a comprobarlo, pero antes de eso se tomó algo de tiempo para hacer... Ciertas preparaciones. Una vez terminadas se volvió a poner la camiseta y se puso la chaqueta del chándal del equipo, pero sin molestarse en quitarse los pantalones horriblemente cortos que usaba cuando estaba solo. Cogió la bolsa de Midorima, metió todas las cosas que había revuelto en su sitio y salió a la calle en chancletas después de gritarle a su madre, que estaba en el salón viendo la tele, que volvería en unos minutos.

Ya fuese para matarlo o no, allí estaba Midorima con su cara de "acabo de ver a la madre de Bambi morir y estoy extremadamente enfadado" y la bolsa del colegio de Takao colgando de dos dedos, como si estuviese infectada con el virus letal que lo convertiría en zombi y que lo obligaría a comerse el cerebro que Takao no tenía.

– Mi ropa no está anticuada.

Aquello fue lo primero que dijo Midorima nada más vio aparecer al otro. Takao iba a echarse a reír y retorcerse en el suelo, pero no le dio tiempo: Shin-chan le dio un buen golpe en toda la cara con su bolsa de deporte y agarró la suya propia, quitándosela de un tirón al más bajito, que pilló la suya de milagro antes de que cayese al suelo después de colisionar dolorosamente contra su nariz.

– ¡No hay por qué ponerse tan a la defensiva, joder! – Takao se frotó la nariz; saber que iba a ser golpeado no servía para amainar el dolor de todas formas – ¿Qué prefieres, que te lo diga yo que soy tu amigo o que el resto del mundo se calle y no te diga nada? ¡No puedes ir haciendo el ridículo por la vida!

– Cállate, Takao. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

Takao hubiese mentido al decir que las palabras de Midorima no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Ah, por supuesto! – exclamó, sonando algo más irritado de lo que pretendía – Te crees demasiado bueno como para tener amigos, ¿eh? Por eso no tienes ninguno. Porque nadie te aguanta.

Se arrepintió de lo que había dicho nada más las palabras escaparon por sus labios.

Midorima abrió más los ojos al escucharlas, sorprendido. Abrió la boca, indignado al parecer, seguramente dispuesto a probar que Takao se equivocaba y que sí que tenía amigos, pero volvió a cerrarla sin llegar a decir nada.

El estómago de Takao dio un horrible vuelco. No sabía qué decir.

– Oye, Shin...

– Cállate – Midorima lo interrumpió, y la desconocida expresión de su rostro hizo que Takao diese un paso atrás – Supongo que tienes razón, al fin y al cabo.

Midorima se giró, dispuesto a irse, pero Takao agarró con rapidez el borde de su chaqueta del uniforme.

– ¡Shin-chan, espera! – exclamó, y para su sorpresa el otro hizo caso y se giró, poniéndose las gafas en su lugar, tapándose así efectivamente la cara – Lo siento, ¿vale? – calló un momento, pensando qué decir. Si lo dejaba pasar sólo iría a peor, y Takao era el tipo de persona que decía todo lo que piensa a la cara – No lo decía en serio, lo he dicho sin pensar. Sí que es cierto que eres bastante insufrible... – Midorima gruñó, molesto, cosa que hizo que Takao se calmase considerablemente y sonriese sin forzarse a hacerlo – ¡Admítelo! Lo eres, a veces. La mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad – Midorima volvió a hacer un ruedo grave de protesta – ¡Vale, vale! No, de verdad. He dicho todo eso porque... Bueno, tus palabras no han sido amables precisamente, ¿sabes?

El otro pareció contemplar sus palabras por unos segundos.

– ¿Te ha molestado que te mande a callar? – dudó Midorima – Porque, sinceramente, no pienso dejar de mandar que te calles. Porque a veces, por no decir todas las veces, deberías callarte la boca. Hablas hasta por los codos.

Takao suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido con la rapidez con la que Midorima volvía a ser él mismo (aunque realmente no debería ni sorprenderse). De verdad; sabía que el tipo no era el bicho más sociable en la faz de la tierra, pero ser tan retardado socialmente no podía ser muy normal.

– No me ha molestado que me mandes a callar, aunque podrías controlarte un poco, ¿eh?

– Mis sentimientos exactamente. Podrías controlarte un poco tú también.

"_Urgh, vale, touché" _pensó Takao para si mismo y rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho; ya estaba oscuro y comenzaba a hacer frío.

– Ya he pedido perdón por lo que he dicho, ¿no? – alzó las brazos al cielo – ¡No hay mucho más que pueda hacer – los volvió a cruzar, poniéndose algo serio – Ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale, Shin-chan?

Midorima empujó las gafas para ponerlas en su sitio y mantuvo la mano allí mientras hablaba.

– Está bien, déjalo. Como ya he dicho antes, tienes razón... – calló un segundo antes de bajar la mano izquierda, que sostenía sus gafas y mirar de soslayo a Takao – Sólo hasta cierto punto. No te acostumbres; que no creo que vuelva a pasar. Y que conste que no me creo superior a nadie... – miró significativamente al más bajito antes de rodar los ojos y ponerse las gafas de nuevo en su sitio – Pero siempre hay excepciones que confirman las reglas.

Takao comenzó a protestar, aunque estaba contento con la más o menos broma de Midorima (todavía tenía que trabajarlas un poco, la verdad), por la manera en que había insinuado que era mejor que Takao. Aún así, las palabras del otro lo hicieron sentir mal, algo incomodo de cierta forma, por alguna razón; y no por la parte de ser superior. Se abrazó los brazos y dejó caer una risa medio estrangulada, frotandolos con vigor para entrar en calor.

– Pero, oye, Shin-chan. – comenzó, intentando enmendar un poco su error y eh, ya de paso, saciar un poco su curiosidad respecto al legendario antiguo equipo de Midorima – Tus antiguos compañeros de equipo, los de Teiko quiero decir, ya me entiendes – Mierda, aquello no le estaba saliendo muy bien; jamás antes había tenido una conversación relativamente seria con su compañero de equipo, y el frío no ayudaba – Eran tus amigos, ¿cierto?

– No. – La respuesta del otro fue tan rápida que sorprendió a Takao. – Eramos compañeros de equipo, ni más ni menos. Y además...

El más bajito sabía que si dejaba hablar a Midorima aquello acabaría allí, así que interrumpió rápidamente.

– Una cosa no quita a la otra, ¿sabes? – el otro frunció el ceño. Mirase por donde se mirase, el tema de La Generación Milagrosa no era bienvenido, al menos de momento. Mejor cambiar de tema –

Por eso mismo, que tú y yo seamos compañeros de equipo no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

– Bueno, – el otro pareció considerarlo unos segundos y se cruzó de brazos – pero que seamos compañeros de equipo tampoco significa que tengamos que ser amigos.

Vale, aquella mierda no estaba yendo a ningún lado, y Takao se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor. Por no hablar de que se estaba congelando.

– Shin-chan, cómo te pasas... – intentó hablar en su típico tono jovial y de bromas, pero hasta en sus propios oídos sonó estrangulado y cansado, el final de la rase siendo casi susurrado – ¡Bueno, ya tienes lo que querías! Yo me voy metiendo ya en casa, eh. ¡Que me estoy helando!

Agarró su bolsa de deporte con fuerza y giró sobre sus talones para meterse en casa de una maldita vez, pero Midorima lo agarró del bicep del brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

Con demasiada fuerza.

Takao se vio obligado a girar, chocando su abusada la nariz directamente en el pecho de Midorima (maldita diferencia de altura) y haciendo que sangrase.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Aw! – se quejó, separándose y llevándose las manos a la nariz rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que la sangre dejas de caer.

– ¡No hagas eso! – ordenó el otro posicionándose detrás suyo y rodeándole con los brazos, quitándole las dos manos de la nariz con la mano izquierda y haciendo que echase la cabeza hacia delante con la derecha. Después, le apretó la parte blanda de la nariz, haciendo que la sangre dejase de gotear – No es bueno echar la cabeza hacía atrás cuando estás teniendo una hemorragia nasal, nanodayo. Si lo haces la sangre acabaría bajando por tu garganta y te atragantarías. Incluso podrías acabar vomitando, y bastante nos hemos manchado ya.

La mano derecha seguía en la nuca de Takao, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinase de manera firme pero suave, cerrándole la nariz con cuidado con la izquierda mientras tanto.

Vale, bien.

Takao intentó recordar si alguna vez había estado en una situación más ridícula que aquella (todas las escenas ridículas recientes incluían a Midorima, misteriosamente).

Nope, ninguna peor que aquella.

Estaba seguro de que había oído en algún lugar que reírse alargaba la vida, pero reírse de manera gangosa mientras tu compañero de equipo (que no amigo) te tapaba la nariz para parar una hemorragia nasal (que por cierto, él mismo había provocado) y te habla con voz de doctor seguro que no había sido considerado en aquella estadística, estudio o lo que fuese.

– ¡¿Te quieres estar quieto?! – exclamó Midorima, intentando que Takao se mantuviese quieto un rato y dejase de reírse.

– ¡Lo intento pero no puedo, Shin-chan-sensei! – logró articular el otro entre risas.

– ¡Cállate la boca, Bakao! – "con semejante escándalo los vecinos no tardarían demasiado en llamar a la policía y es una pena que no pueda ver la cara que está poniendo Midorima" pensó Takao – ¡¿Ves por que no deberíamos ser amigos?! ¡Por cosas como estas!

– ¿Cosas cómo qué? – la voz de Takao sonaba horriblemente gangosa con la nariz tapada, como que hizo que casi volviese a echarse a reír – ¿Cosas como pasálselo bien? ¡Vamos, homble! ¡Eso no es ni un climen! ¡Seamos amigos, Shin-chan!

– ¡Ni hablar! – escupió las palabras, indignado, pero sin dejar de tapar la nariz del otro y agarrarle la cabeza.

– ¡No seas un estlecho!

– ¡No soy un estrecho!

– ¡Deja de sel un tsundere y seamos amigos, Shin-chan!

– ¡No soy un...! – Midorima comenzó indignado, pero suspiró después, dejando la frase colgando. – Mira que eres persistente. La amistad no es algo que se logra preguntando, ¿sabes?

Takao sonrió y se relajó a pesar del frío, dejando que las manos del otro lo manejasen. Si algo sabía era que Midorima Shintorou era un tsundere total y que había, totalmente, cedido a sus estúpidas peticiones.

¿Qué había más estúpido que intentar ser amigo de un tipo enorme, arrogante, tsundere, con muy mala leche y un largo etcétera para nada positivo?

(Quizás tener sueños húmedos con esa misma persona, pero no era momento para pensar en eso.)

– Bueno, Shin-chan... Por algún lado habrá que empezar, ¿no crees? Y pedirlo no creo que sea tan malo.

Midorima resopló, y Takao supo que había ganado la ronda cuando la mano en su nuca le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con los nudillos, despacito.

– Supongo que no.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Dios, estos dos van a matarme...¡¿Cómo os voy a liar si os cuesta tanto haceros amigos aún después de conoceros por casi un año?! *rueda por el suelo* Juro que estoy intentando que mantengan sus personalidad intactas, ya me diréis si lo logro o no.

¡Muchas gracias a tod s por los favoritos, suscripciones y comentarios! No he tenido tiempo de contestar comentarios/agradeceros personalmente, pero eso porque traía este epi que es un poquito más largo y además bastante seguido teniendo en cuenta la otra actualización C;

¡Muchas gracias por las sugerencias en cuanto a los nombres de las hermanitas, de verdad! En cuanto alguien deje un par más hago la encuesta y decidimos entre todos *3*

Dejadme un comentario si sois tan amables, ¿porfiplis?

¡Un beso muy grande, gracias (tanto gracias, cómo me repito xD) por seguir leyéndome aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que hago! 3


	5. Es explosivo

Aquella noche, cierta zanahoria tsundere volvió a perseguir a Kazunari en sueños. Con su cuerpo naranja, su mata de hojas verdes en la parte de arriba y aquella estúpida mano vendada. Nada fuera de lo común, realmente; teniendo en cuenta de que ya había tenido una gran cantidad de sueños que siempre comenzaba así, con la aparición de aquel enfadado vegetal al cual comenzaba a caérsele la piel, cuyos dedos comenzaban ser liberados de las vendas para acercarse al cuerpo del otro y acariciarlo, besarlo... Después, a partir de ahí, cada sueño era distinto; las partes besadas eran distintas, las palabras susurradas parecidas pero no iguales, las caricias viajaban cada día a una parte que había sido menos besada por el sol que la noche anterior...

Sí, míster zanahoria (cómo había escuchado decir a un par de jugadores de su equipo el primer día que Midorima se había puesto el chándal naranja del equipo, haciendo reír a Takao por la ocurrencia) había hecho acto de presencia, una noche más, en sus sueños. Kazunari, aún sabiendo que estaba, evidentemente, dormido, no pudo evitar la pequeña presión que sintió en la parte baja del abdomen cuando el otro apareció.

Pero, había algo... Kazunari no lograba entender del todo qué era lo que parecía estar fuera de lugar. Quizás el hecho de estar en la azotea del colegio, simplemente comiendo juntos como hacían todos los días; o que Midorima ni siquiera fuese una zanahoria aquel día, ya que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, que era negro y no naranja.

– ¿Se puede saber qué miras, nanodayo? – el Midorima en sus sueños preguntó mientras se llevaba a la boca una pequeña zanahoria que se parecía sospechosamente a Miyaji por alguna razón.

Kazunari no contestó nada y siguió mirándole, preguntándose vagamente cuándo comenzaría la parte interesante y pensando que, wow, no tenía ni idea de que le fuese hacer cosas raras con el uniforme puesto y al aire libre. Dejó de mirar a Midorima para concentrarse en el habitual bollo de pan que solía comer a la hora del almuerzo, pero se encontró mirando una especie de nube de colores que le explotó en la cara nada más hincó los caninos en ella, llenándolo de una viscosa sustancia de colores.

– ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exclamó, intentando quitarse la sustancia de la cara, algo que sólo provocó que se ensuciase más.

Escuchó cómo Midorima suspiraba a su lado, pero al girarse para mirarlo, Kazunari vio cómo sonreía.

– Desde luego, Kazunari. Ya no sabes ni comer tu pan de carne de unicornio en condiciones – Midorima rió entre dientes y se empujó las gafas con un dedo mientras Takao se sorprendía más por su risa que por los ingredientes de su bollo de pan – Anda, acércate, te voy a limpiar un poco la cara, mira cómo la tienes. Desde luego...

Midorima chasqueó los dedos y una esponja pequeñita en forma de zanahoria apareció en su mano vendada, después procedió a limpiar la cara de Takao suavemente mientras le agarraba del mentón con cuidado, una dulce sonrisa bailándole en los labios, dejando al otro completamente fuera de juego.

– ¿Por qué...? – Kazunari intentó hablar pero no le salieron las palabras, aunque Midorima pareció leerle la mente, ya que sonrió algo más abiertamente y le revolvió el pelo con cuidado antes de terminar de limpiarlo y hablar.

– Bueno, ahora somos amigos, ¿cierto? – dejó la esponja a un lado y le pasó el dedo índice cariñosamente por el puente de la nariz a Takao, dándole un toquecito en la punta después.

Takao se despertó entonces, el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente mientras se frotaba la nariz con la mano derecha y se tiraba del pelo con la otra, frustrado.

Una cosa era tener sueños húmedos, que podían ser achacados a su juventud y líbido y que, bueno, Midorima era relativamente atractivo a pesar de ser un hombre.

"Hormonas nada más" fue el nombre que le había puesto Takao, y se había quedando tan ancho, sin cargo de conciencia alguno, porque no era algo que estaba en sus manos al fin y al cabo, y no significaba que involucrase ningún tipo de sentimiento más allá de compañerismo, libido o ganas de divertirse.

¿Cómo narices iba llamar a aquello ahora?

Por no hablar de que no se quitaría a Midorima por un rato de la mente, y tendría que verlo en breve.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

* * *

Takao tuvo el tiempo justo de prepararse y salir prácticamente volando por la puerta delantera, andando después por la calle dando grandes zancadas para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase, por lo que ni siquiera pudo preocuparse demasiado por el extraño sueño de camino al instituto. Y, una vez allí, ni siquiera logró dar los buenos días del todo.

– ¡Bueno días, Shin...! – Midorima, que estaba sentado en su lugar detrás de Takao cuando éste entró en el aula, se levantó cómo un rayo de su asiento y lo agarró del cuello del uniforme, interrumpiéndolo exitosamente y llevándoselo a rastras al pasillo con cara de asesino ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del resto de alumnos. – ¡¿Shin-chan?!

Y ahora Takao estaba atrapado contra una pared, a merced de un tipo que medía quince centímetros más que él, que lo estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa, detrás de un de las escaleras, donde nadie podía verlos.

– ¿Se puede saber qué narices es ésto, Takao?

Midorima sacó su teléfono móvil y lo abrió delante de la cara de Takao, que tuvo que bizquear un poco para mirar claramente la pantalla, porque la tenía muy cerca. Se aguantó una risita al ver el fondo de pantalla.

Woopps... Se había olvidado completamente de aquello.

– ¿Acaso no lo ves por ti mismo, Shin-chan? – Midorima frunció el ceño, molesto, y Takao casi ríe en alto – Soy yo. Es una foto mía.

– Lo sé.

– Haciendo el signo de la paz con los dedos.

– También soy consciente de eso, Takao.

– Y no tengo nada puesto de cintura para arriba. – Takao soltó una risita – Algo me dice que también eres capaz de ver eso.

– Por supuesto que lo veo, idiota, pero... – Midorima pegó la pantalla del teléfono a la cara del otro, y con cada palabra que decía lo empujó un poco más, como acusándolo y haciendo que Takao se espachurrase más contra al pared – Por. Qué. Narices. Lo. Has. Puesto. Como. Fondo. De. Pantalla. De. MÍ MALDITO TELÉFONO.

La pantalla del teclado estaba fría contra su mejilla, Takao ahora rió con ganas; la reacción de Midorima había sido mucho mejor de lo que había previsto el día anterior. Puso las dos manos en el pecho del otro y lo empujó suavemente para que retrocediese un poco, cosa que hizo a pesar de estar enfurecido, y Takao aprovechó para darle un par de palmaditas amistosas.

– Vamos, Shin-chan... ¡Sólo era una broma! – Midorima no parecía convencido en lo más mínimo – De todas formas, cambias todos los días el fondo de tu teléfono al color de la suerte de tu signo, ¿cierto? – sonrió al ver la leve sorpresa en el rostro del otro – Soy una persona muy observadora, Shin-chan, es mi trabajo prácticamente.

Takao le guiñó el ojo y antes de que al otro le diese tiempo a protestar de nuevo le quitó el teléfono de las manos y rodeó los hombros de Midorima con el brazo izquierdo, obligándole a que se agachase ligeramente.

– ¡Vamos a poner otro fondo de pantalla! ¡Dí pa-ta-ta! – Takao sacó una foto con la mano derecha mientras hacía un signo de la paz con la izquierda, una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro – ¡Ale, ahí tienes! ¡Un bonito fondo de pantalla, prueba de nuestra graaan amistad, hasta que consigas uno con tu color de la suerte!

Le lanzó el teléfono de vuelta y Midorima lo garró al vuelo con facilidad, poniéndose las gafas en su sitio con la otra.

El timbre que marcaba en comienzo de la primera hora sonó entonces, dándole a Takao la excusa perfecta para salir corriendo después de gritar "¡Vamos, Shin-chan, que nos van a echar la bronca!"

Salvado por la campana.

* * *

Las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo pasaron relativamente rápido, teniendo en cuenta que aquel día Takao se dignó a prestar algo de atención y tomar las notas necesarias. Al fin y al cabo, Shutoku no era una escuela cualquiera, y él tampoco era un idiota cualquiera.

Un idiota especialito sí, quizás; pero un idiota cualquiera no.

Nada más sonar la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo salió a toda prisa a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer, no sin antes avisar a Shin-chan de lo que iba a hacer y de que iría a la azotea con él después, por supuesto.

Una vez en la cafetería (maldita sea la grandísima cola que había aquel día) Takao compró un bollo de pan normal y corriente; incluso añadió jocosamente al hacer su pedido que, por favor, le diesen el pan que tuviese la pinta más normal. La mujer de detrás le da barra le miró con gesto extraño, pero apreció tomarse unos minutos para complacerlo y darle un pan "con pinta de normal".

– ¡Siempre dándole problemas a la gente! – detrás suyo, en la cola de la cafetería, Miyaji le dio una palmada en la nunca, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le molestase el contacto siquiera, y mantuvo allí la mano mientras hablaba (había que reconocer que Miyaji era un tipo bastante dado al contacto físico no-violento, si estaba de buen humor, cosa que no pasaba casi nunca, con las personas con las que tenía confianza) – ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de "el pan que tenga la pinta más normal"?

Takao se giró un poco para mirarlo a la cara mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar su pan.

– ¡Miyaji-san! Pues, no es nada, es sólo que he tenido un sueño muy raro.

Takao cogió su pan y pagó a la dependienta. Miyaji enarcó una ceja, pidiendo explicaciones. Takao suspiró y los dos se apartaron de la fila para dejar que el resto de los alumnos pudiesen pedir.

– Estaba comiendo en la azotea un bollo de pan. – comenzó a explicar, quitando a Midorima completamente del sueño por si las moscas – Pero era un bollo de pan raro, lleno de colorines y con forma de nube.

Miyaji rió entre diente por lo estúpido del asunto. – ¿Un bollo de pan homosexual?

Takao rió un poco también – Un bollo de pan de carne de unicornio, según me informaron. – Los dos rieron como gilipollas y Miyaji le revolvió el pelo con cariño, como indicando que estaba tonto perdido – Total; que le hinqué el diente y todo el asunto me explotó en la cara, llenándome de una sustancia super-extraña. Así que ya no quiero bollos de pan que tengan pinta de ser extremadamente normales.

– Qué, ¿por si te explotan en toda la cara o algo? Qué idiota, eres, de verdad.

Takao se encogió de hombros y los dos sonrieron. Pues sí que sonaba bastante estúpido, sinceramente; pero antes de explicar que su teoría era que la sustancia que le había manchado la cara era probablemente sangre de unicornio y que, como era virgen, ahora sería eternamente joven y super bello, Midorima apareció delante de ellos.

– ¡Shin-chan! – exclamó Takao. Miyaji metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme y dio un pequeño saludo con la cabeza – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que me esperarías en la azotea.

– Estabas tardando mucho, así que había venido a echar un vistazo, – miró brevemente a Miyaji le devolvió el saludo antes de ponerse las gafas en su sitio – porque conociéndote quizás te habías perdido por los pasillos o algo.

Miyaji se aguantó una risa.

– ¡Bueno, bueno! Os dejo ya solitos, críos de primer año, que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que aguantar vuestros bollos explosivos – y salió por la puerta de la cafetería sin mirar atrás siquiera, levantando una mano mientras lo hacía a modo de despedida.

Takao rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Midorima.

– Perdona por la tardanza, Shin-chan. Había mucha cola. ¡Vamos a comer, pues!

– Hmp.

Subieron a la azotea en un santiamén, Midorima en silencio y Takao canturreando algo por lo bajito. Una vez allí Midorima abrió su caja del almuerzo, y el otro vio como estaba intacta; seguramente habría estado esperándolo para comer, jé.

– Takao, – el aludido abrió el paquete en el que venía envuelto su pan y miró al otro – ¿de qué hablabas antes con Miyaji-senpai? Parecía... que os estabais divirtiendo.

– Uh... – Takao estaba algo descolocado por lo extraño de la pregunta – Le estaba contando un sueño algo extraño que he tenido esta noche.

Midorima frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Vas contándole tus sueños por ahí a cualquiera? ¿No son algo relativamente personal como para ir contándolos por ahí?

– ¿Eh? Miyaji no es "cualquiera" – Takao enarcó una ceja – y, además, tú salías en él y todo.

Opps, vale. Quizás no debería haber mencionado eso, a judgar por la perpleja expresión que estaba poniendo Midorima.

– Sí, oye; ¡que no he soñado nada raro! No pongas esa cara.

Menuda pedazo de mentira era aquella.

– Cuéntamelo a mí también.

– ¿Uh?

– El sueño, idiota. Que me lo cuentes.

– Pffff, claro; a sus órdenes, mi real majestad – Takao procedió a contarle el sueño – … y, ¡Bam! Me explotó en toda la cara. Fin.

Midorima se quedó pensativo unos segundos, Takao esperaba que no se percatase de que se había dejado la otra mitad de la historia que lo envolvía en el tintero.

– Qué estúpido. ¿Y eso es todo?

¡Será borde!

– Y tú qué poco sentido del humor tienes, chico. Y, sí. Ahí se acabó el asunto. De todas formas dudo que en la vida real tú me ayudases a limpiarme la cara, que la tenía llena de sangre de unicornio.

Midorima sacudió la cabeza, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. Qué idiota podía ser Takao a veces.

– Los sueños, sueños son.

Takao suspiró.

– Por desgracia – Susurró – Los sueños sueños son. Sí. Y nada más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz año nuevo a toooodo el mundo! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas navidades, que ya se han terminado.

En un, un pequeñito y estúpido capítulo para vosotros, con mucho amor. He tardado un pelín en actualizar con todo este royo de las fiestas (y que me han regalado el nuevo juego e Pokémon, ejem ejem), pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

¡He abierto una encuesta (o como se llame xD) en mi perfil para que decidáis los nombres de las hermanas de nuestros protagonistas! Si tenéis dos segunditos os pido por favor que dejéis dos votos, una por cada hermanita _ ¡Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por sugerirme nombres! E incluido todos en la encuesta^^-

Un montón de besazos a tod s, dejadme un pequeño comentario si sois tan amables y queréis hacerme feliz, jeje 3

N.


End file.
